Rainbow After Rain
by SimbaRella
Summary: Like a rainbow after the rain, there's always a good thing after the pain. Taken Sequel. SICHUL, BL, MPREG, 1S. DLDR!


Sekuel dari Taken. Hope you like it, gurls~~

* * *

**Title: Rainbow After Rain**

**Author: Jenny Kim**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to themselves and God**

**Warning: Typos, MPREG, BL, geje, etc.**

* * *

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Siwon memandang bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang duduk di kursi makan di hadapannya. Bocah lelaki yang bagaikan cerminan dirinya.

Bocah itu memiliki rambut hitam legam yang dibelah rapi ke kanan—terlampau rapi sampai Siwon yakin bocah itu menggunakan sebotol penuh minyak rambut dalam sekali sisir, alis yang tebal, dua bola mata bulat sehitam tinta, pipi _chubby_ dengan _dimple_ yang harus Siwon akui terlihat manis, serta sepasang telinga yang sedikit memanjang.

_Damn_! Bocah ini benar-benar duplikatnya ketika masih balita!

Bocah itu menelan waffle ketujuhnya, menatap Siwon dengan cuek lalu kembali mencomot waffle kedelapan dan melahapnya.

Siwon mengelus dadanya, mencoba menyabarkan hatinya dan menghalau emosinya yang hampir naik ke ubun-ubun karena bocah itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lagi.

Dan rasa bencinya makin menjadi-jadi karena bocah itu menguras persediaan waffle favoritnya.

Apa-apaan bocah itu, sudah meniru wajahnya, meniru makanan favoritnya, dan sekarang... DEMI TUHAN DIA MENCURI ESPRESSO-NYA!

"_No_!_ Don't_!_ It's mine_!" seru Siwon. Ia merebut kopi favoritnya yang hampir diseruput oleh bocah plagiat(?) itu. "Yang itu bagianmu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk segelas besar _vanilla milk_ yang masih hangat.

Bocah itu menatapnya dongkol(?) sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian meminum _vanilla milk_ yang memang sudah menjadi bagiannya.

Siwon dengan sigap mencekal pergelangan tangan bocah itu saat akan mengambil sepotong waffle lagi. "_No more_!"

"Tapi aku macih lapal~" rengek bocah itu dengan suara cadel yang mau tidak mau membuat perut Siwon terasa geli.

"Namamu terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh makan waffle lagi!" ucap Siwon tegas.

"Ciwon!"

Siwon melotot. "Tidak sopan! Jika memanggil orang yang lebih tua, kau tidak boleh hanya memanggil namanya saja! Panggil aku 'Siwon Ahjussi'!"

Bocah itu balas melotot. "Namaku Ciwon! Choi Ciwon!"

Siwon menganga. "Ne?!"

"Wonnie lapal, 'Jucci! Wonnie mau makaaaann~" rengekan bocah itu makin terdengar nyaring. Siwonpun melepaskan tangan bocah itu.

Diantara banyaknya nama di dunia, kenapa bocah itu harus memplagiat namanya? Tidak cukupkah ia memplagiat wajah dan makanan favoritnya?!

"Namamu benar-benar Choi Siwon?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

Bocah itu mengangguk mantap dengan mata yang terfokus pada waffle yang dimakannya.

Mendadak tubuh Siwon terasa lemas. Oh tidak... Ia merasa ia bukanlah Choi Siwon lagi... Siapa dia? Oh _no_... dia amnesia... Ck, dia gila!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh ramping dengan wajah bak malaikat masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan.

"Siwonnie, Eomma bawakan apel dan jeruk kesukaanmu. Eomma taruh di kul—KYAAAAAAA~!"

Jungsoo menjerit dan refleks menjatuhkan seplastik buah-buahan yang dibawanya saat melihat dua Siwon yang duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Siwon (dewasa) dan Siwon (kecil)—mari memanggilnya Wonnie saja agar terlihat sedikit berbeda—menoleh bersamaan. "Eomma/Huh, kenapa menjerit/menjelit?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Jungsoo terduduk jatuh dengan wajah pucat. "Siwonnie, siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Wonnie.

"Namaku Choi Ciwon," ucap Wonnie polos. Ia turun dan kursi makan dan berjalan ke arah Jungsoo. Siwon hampir mengira bocah itu akan membantu Jungsoo berdiri, tapi setan tetaplah setan, Wonnie justru menyelamatkan plastik berisi buah-buahan yang dijatuhkan oleh Jungsoo lalu memakan sebuah apel merah dari dalam plastik tersebut.

Siwon menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan membantu mantan 'ibu mertua'nya berdiri.

"Dia Choi Siwon, Eomma," ucap Siwon pelan-pelan.

Jungsoo menatap Siwon seperti orang bodoh. "Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aish..." Siwon benar-benar ingin menonjok dinding untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sekarang. "Aku juga Choi Siwon. Nama kami kebetulan sama!" ucapnya sebal seraya membantu _namja_ cantik itu duduk.

"Wajah kalian juga..." tambah Jungsoo masih seperti orang linglung.

"Yeah~" Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, kau, jangan habiskan buahku!" Siwon menunjuk Wonnie yang kini melahap jeruknya.

Wonnie segera meraih plastik buah-buahan itu dan memeluknya. "Ini cemua buat Wonnie caja, ya!"

"Enak saja! Itu milikku!" tukas Siwon.

"Buat Wonnie caja, 'Jucci~"

"Tidak!"

"Aaahh~ 'Jucci, jebaaall~"

"_Big NO_!"

"Pelit! 'Jucci pelit!"

"Terserah!"

"Sudah~ sudah~" Jungsoo memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing karena perdebatan dua makhluk _childish_ itu. "Siwonnie, mengalahlah pada Wonnie, dia 'kan masih kecil."

"Bweee~" Wonnie menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon mendelik galak. "Tapi Eommaaa~"

"Nanti Eomma belikan lagi! Sudah, jangan seperti anak kecil! Kau ini sudah tua!" hardik Jungsoo. Wajah tegasnya berubah lembut saat menatap Wonnie. "Sini sayang, 'Meoni pangku!"

Wonnie berlari semangat—walau sedikit terpincang-pincang—ke arah Jungsoo dan naik kepangkuannya. "'Meoni, makacih ya cudah ngacih Wonnie buah, 'Meoni baik deh, nggak pelit kayak 'Jucci," ucapnya sambil melirik sinis Siwon.

Siwon menganga dengan mata melotot. Bocah sekecil itu sudah bisa berekspresi sinis?! Orangtuanya pasti setan!

Jungsoo mencubit gemas pipi ber_dimple_ Wonnie. "Sama-sama, Wonnie~ Wonnie kenapa bisa ada di rumah Siwon Ahjussi?"

"Wonnie ditabelak 'Jucci, 'Meoni. 'Jucci naik mobil cembalangan!" adu Wonnie. "Nih, lihat nih, 'Meoni, Wonnie jadi luka. Tadi diobatin doktel pelih banget, tapi Wonnie nggak nangis. Wonnie 'kan jagoan," celotehnya seraya menunjukkan luka di siku dan lututnya yang diplester.

"Ah~ benarkah?" Jungsoo memeluk bocah itu dengan penuh sayang. "Sakit ne? 'Meoni tiupin ya biar tidak sakit lagi."

Jungsoo mengangkat siku Wonnie dan meniupnya. "Fuuuhh~ sembuh ya~"

"Ah, cudah tidak cakit lagi! 'Meoni hebat!" seru Wonnie riang.

"Ne? Jeongmalyo? Syukurlah~" Jungsoo kembali memeluk Wonnie.

Siwon membuang muka dengan wajah sebal. "Dasar penjilat," gerutunya pelan.

"Siwonnie, lain kali hati-hati kalau menyetir. Untung Wonnie tidak apa-apa," nasihat Jungsoo.

"Eomma, aku sudah hati-hati! Setan kecil itu saja yang menyeberang jalan sembarangan padahal lampu sudah menyala hijau!" sembur Siwon berapi-api.

Jungsoo menatap bocah yang telah dianggap cucunya sendiri itu dengan pandangan menyelidik, mata hazelnya memicing. "Wonnie?!"

"Ehehehehe..." Wonnie tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar nakaaall~" Jungsoo mencubit gemas hidung Wonnie.

"Kyaaaaaa~ ampun 'Meoni~ cakiiiittt~" gelak Wonnie.

"Haish... Pulang sana! Kau merebut Eomma-ku!" dengus Siwon.

"'Jucci mengucilku?" Wonnie menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ouh~ cucu 'Meoni jangan sedih~" Jungsoo menciumi pipi _chubby_ Wonnie. "Siwonnie, jangan begitu pada Wonnie!"

"Eomma, itu cuma airmata buaya!" ucap Siwon ngotot(?).

"Siwon!" Jungsoo mendelik tajam. "Wonnie, jangan dengarkan Ahjussi ne!"

"Ne, 'Meoni." Wonnie mengangguk patuh.

"Wonnie rumahnya di mana?" tanya Jungsoo lembut.

"Di lumah cakit."

"A—apa? Rumah Sakit? Apa Wonnie sakit? Apa parah?" tanya Jungsoo cemas. "Mananya yang sakit, sayang?"

"Bukan Wonnie, 'Meoni. Wonnie nggak cakit, yang cakit Eomma. Eomma tidul telus," kata Wonnie.

"Tidur?"

"Mungkin maksudnya koma, Eomma," ujar Siwon.

"Begitukah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jungsoo lagi.

"Kata doktel Jae, cejak Wonnie macih di pelut Eomma."

"Astaga..." Jungsoo membekap mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil Wonnie menanggung beban sebesar itu? "Appa Wonnie dimana?"

"Appa?" Wonnie menyatukan alis tebalnya. "_Mollayo_, Wonnie tidak pelnah beltemu Appa."

"Ti—tidak pernah?" Jungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap Wonnie dan Siwon bergantian.

Siwon menyipitkan kelereng matanya. Curiga dengan tatapan mantan 'ibu mertua'nya itu. "Mwo?"

"Kau tidur dengan siapa saja?!" selidik Jungsoo.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksud Eomma? Eomma pikir aku pria macam apa? Tentu saja aku hanya tidur dengan..."

Jantung Siwon seolah berhenti berdetak secara tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. "Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

Siwon melangkah mundur. "Dia... dia tidak mungkin mengandung anakku, Eomma... T—tidak... Aku... Aku... membuangnya, Eomma... Aku tidak mengakui anakku sendiri!"

* * *

"Seorang penduduk menemukannya hanyut di sungai dan membawanya kemari. Maaf, kami tidak tahu jika dia adalah Kim Heechul yang selama ini dicari karena wajahnya telah rusak."

Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan dokter cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sambil menatap sendu mantan 'istri'nya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Ia begitu kurus dengan banyak selang tertancap di tubuhnya, juga selang besar di mulutnya untuk memasukkan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi dengan teratur di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa dia bisa bangun lagi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng—walau ia tahu Siwon tak dapat melihatnya karena terfokus pada Heechul. "Aku tidak tahu. Sudah 5 tahun dia seperti itu."

Siwon menarik nafas dengan kesulitan, seperti dialah yang butuh selang oksigen itu, bukan Heechul.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, menyalurkan rasa simpatinya. "Aku pergi dulu, Tuan Choi."

"Dokter Kim.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," gumam Siwon. "Wonnie bilang, jika bukan karenamu, pengobatan yang dilakukan pada Heechul hyung sudah dihentikan sejak dulu."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum. "Itu semua kulakukan untuk Wonnie. Setiap melihatnya, aku teringat pada mendiang putraku. Ah, maaf, aku memberinya nama Choi Siwon saat dia lahir, karena nama itu yang kubaca di cincin Heechul-ssi."

Siwon tersenyum pedih. "Itu cincin pernikahan kami," gumamnya pelan meski Jaejoong telah pergi.

Siwon meraih tangan kurus Heechul dan membelai jemarinya. "Kau memakainya? Kupikir kau membuangnya. Saat kita menikah, kau tidak pernah mau memakainya, tapi setelah kita bercerai, kau justru memakainya. Apa ini pengaruh AB-_line_?" Siwon tertawa dipaksakan karena lelucon bodohnya.

Siwon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat matanya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Cairan hangat merembes di sepasang mata hitamnya.

"Hai, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu, Heechul hyung... Apa kau... baik-baik saja?" Siwon tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. "Tidak... kau tidak baik-baik saja..."

'_...dan itu karenaku_,' batin Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Terjun ke jurang?! Kau ingin mati? Kau ingin membunuh anak kita?!" Siwon tertawa sarkastik. "Anak kita... kau pasti menertawakanku karena menyebutnya anak kita setelah aku tidak mengakuinya.."

Siwon menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu kata-kataku begitu menyakitimu, aku menyesal. Bangunlah dan maafkan aku! Bangun dan balas aku, Heechul hyung! Aku tidak akan melawan, aku janji! Ayo bangun, jangan tidur terus..."

Siwon tidak yakin jika itu suaranya. Suaranya berubah sangat parau. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan bernafas tersengal-sengal.

Pria berlesung pipi itu menaruh tangan Heechul di pipinya, menggerakkannya seolah membelai pipinya. "Eomma hanya memilikimu, hyung. Apa kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian? Kibum dan Hangeng sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Kyuhyun menyusul tahun lalu karena kanker yang dideritanya. Kau harus bertahan, untuk Eomma dan Wonnie... juga aku..."

Setetes airmata merembes di mata Heechul dan jatuh menuruni pelipisnya. Siwon tersentak. Heechul mendengarnya, Heechul meresponnya!

Siwon beranjak dari kursinya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur Heechul dan berbaring di sisinya. Ia meletakkan kepala Heechul dengan hati-hati di dadanya dan memeluk pinggang ramping mantan 'istri'nya itu.

"Tetaplah hidup, Hyung... Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.. Ini bukan karena rasa bersalahku, tapi karena aku mencintaimu.." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Heechul yang lepek dan tidak terawat. "Saat kau menghilang, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau hidup dengan bahagia? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau akan pulang? Hanya kau, kau, dan kau... Aku selalu berpikir itu hanya karena rasa bersalahku, karena aku orang yang secara tidak langsung membuatmu menghilang. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu meyakinkanku bahwa itu karena aku mencintaimu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku merindukanmu. Aku selalu menyangkalnya, sampai aku lelah dan mengakui bahwa... Kyuhyun benar, aku mencintaimu, bukan dia. Perasaanku padanya hanya rasa nyaman bersama orang yang menyayangiku, tidak lebih."

Siwon membelai wajah Heechul yang penuh luka. "Kami batal menikah, dia akhirnya menikah dengan Changmin tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami bersahabat sejak itu, sampai akhir hayatnya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Heechul hyung. Bisakah kau bangun dan menjawabku? Ayo mulai semua dari awal seperti yang kau katakan dahulu. Aku tahu aku terlambat, sangat-sangat terlambat. Tapi aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan. Kita akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku janji."

Siwon merasakan rasa basah di dadanya semakin banyak. Ia menunduk, menjauhkan dadanya dari kepala Heechul dan menatap mata mantan 'istri'nya itu. Airmata Heechul mengalir deras. Bulu matanya bergetar dan kelopak matanya bergerak perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mutiara berwarna hitam yang menatap Siwon penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Dada Siwon membuncah. Ia tersenyum haru. "_Welcome back, Cinderella... Or Sleeping Beauty? No, you are more beautiful when you awake_."

Heechul tak berekspresi apapun. Tersenyum tipispun tidak. Namun kelereng matanya yang bersinar jenaka meyakinkan Siwon bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Heechul membungkuk sedikit sembari memegangi bagian belakang pinggangnya ketika meletakkan nampan berisi segelas susu, secangkir kopi dan sepiring waffle dengan madu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat suami dan putra kecilnya masih tidur pulas diatas tempat tidur yang telah acak-acakan itu. _Namja_ cantik—ia telah beberapa kali menjalani operasi untuk mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula sejak bangun dari komanya 2 tahun yang lalu—itu berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah jendela seraya mengusap perut buncitnya yang dibalut kemeja putih Siwon.

Ia menyingkirkan tirai berwarna _soft pink _itu ke samping dan melihat ke luar rumah. Hujan yang mengguyur Seoul di hari liburan itu telah berhenti sore ini. Heechul mengusap kaca jendela yang tertutup embun dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan tujuh buah warna cantik yang menghias langit biru. Pria cantik yang tengah mengandung itu tertawa kecil. Hujan telah berganti pelangi. Awan hitam berganti langit cerah. Dan luka telah berubah menjadi suka.

Sepasang tangan merayap masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dipakainya. Heechul mendesah lirih saat tangan itu membelai paha bagian dalamnya, naik ke selakangannya dan berhenti di perut buncitnya. Membuat kemeja yang dipakainya tersingkap sampai ke dadanya yang cukup berisi dan mengekspos perut besarnya. Telapak tangan yang hangat dan sedikit kasar itu membelai perutnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Hai, _sexy_~"

Heechul menyikut pelan tulang rusuk Siwon. "_Nappeun_!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia membelai perut bagian bawah Heechul—tepat pada gurat bekas jahitan _caecar _Heechul saat melahirkan Wonnie—sambil menghirup rakus wangi jeruk di leher jenjang Heechul.

"Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Heechul. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon yang memeluk perutnya.

"Saat aroma kopi buatanmu masuk ke indra penciumanku," jawab Siwon dramatis.

Heechul terkikik. "Simba, lihat, ada pelangi!"

Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul. "Cantik, sepertimu."

Heechul tergelak. "Gombal!"

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan _dimples_nya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Heechul yang berisi bayi kembar mereka yang sepakat mereka beri nama Choi Taemin dan Choi Daniel.

"Saranghae, Choi Heechul."

"Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon."

_Chuuuuu~ _

* * *

_Like a rainbow after the rain, there's always a good thing after the pain._

* * *

END

Review, please?

Gomawo^^


End file.
